Coltland Chronicles 2: Foals' Story of their Lives
by RomanceWriter1
Summary: Nine years after the first story, the foals of the characters Annabel, Colette, Annamarie,Valentina and Ivar, are a group of best friends and one day, they go exploring in a forest and get lost. They now have to work together to find their way home
1. A Little Miracle

**A Little Miracle**

Once upon a time, a wanted criminal walked straight into Coltland and decided to take it over and he asked for two demands: get their queen to surrender and a bride. The heroes of Coltland refused to give in and had to think of a plan to defeat him to save their country. When the youngest of the group, Colette was ponynapped, the rest all decided to go rescue her, alongside them was her stallionfriend Sven. Colette managed to free herself after being hit in the eye, almost choked to death and forcefully kissed, she then galloped into Sven's forelegs.

Suddenly that criminal came out of nowhere with three sirens at his side. Two of their superstar singers Valentina and Svetlana managed to defeat the sirens with their powerful singing voices and Colette's adoptive aunt Olga was up against the criminal but he drained her of her alicorn magic. Svetlana, seeing this, knocked him over and tried to fight as well with her magic but she got the same result as Olga as did Valentina when she tried the same. Colette then told everypony that the criminal was a stallion that she was forced to marry but when she refused, he threatened her and with all her anger, she removed his cutie mark but it unfortunately made things worse.

The queen came by and convinced Colette that it wasn't her fault and told her that she needed her for her plan. Colette faced the criminal and after remembering how much he made her angry, she felt so much power build up into her that she shot some powerful magic that it made him shatter to pieces in a flash of light, ending him forever. Everypony thanked Colette and the queen gave her a special reward: turning her into an alicorn.

Two years later, Colette married Sven and she found out she was with foal a week after the wedding. The other ponies had foals of their own, Annabel (after managing to confess her feelings) and Jordan had a filly named Lulu Belle, Valentina and Hugo adopted a colt named Mandarin from the orphanage and Annamarie and Magnus found a filly which they named Miracle abandoned in an alley. Everypony was so happy after that.

"Oh everypony, this is so wonderful!" Colette said in delight as she sat on the couch as the baby shower was going on.

"No problem, I set it up myself!" Annabel said in excitement and she clopped her hooves together.

"Open my present first!" six year old Madeleine said as she handed a wrapped up box to her with her magic.

"No, open mine first!" Madeleine's four year half brother Thaddeus said and he pushed his sister over.

"One at a time, you two." Duncan said and he picked up his son and daughter and hugged them tightly.

Colette picked up Madeleine's present and unwrapped it. She looked inside the box and gasped with delight. It was a sparkling blue dress with shining silver stars that would suit her daughter in a few years.

"Merci, Madeleine." Colette said with tears in her eyes.

Madeleine gave her a wide grin and giggled.

"I chose it myself." Madeleine replied, still giggling like she always did.

"How do you know that it's going to be a filly?" Elena asked stroking her daughter's hair.

Colette was thinking to herself until she remembered something a few weeks after she found out that she was with foal.

"I did ask the doctor if it was going to be a colt or a filly, they said I will be having a filly. I told Madeleine and Thaddeus about it, that's how they know." Colette said, rubbing her rounded stomach.

"It's beautiful, Maddie, again, thank you." Colette said and she put the dress beside her.

After an hour of opening presents, Colette sat back against the couch.

"Thanks, everypony, for everything since I've been here in Coltland. I'm sure our daughter is going to have the best uncles in the world." Colette said in happiness and they all gathered round in a group hug.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she groaned in pain.

"The filly... I think she's coming!" Colette said in pain.

"Wait what?! I thought you were due in another few weeks." Sven said in a panic.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now!" Hugo said panicking and excited.

"No problem, I'll teleport us there right away." Sven said and he and Colette then disappeared.

Everypony stood in silence until Olga decided to speak.

"I guess we'll just have to walk to the hospital then." she said and everypony trotted out of the door.

At the hospital, Sven and Colette walked in, past some other ponies who looked in shock or annoyance.

"Somepony help us! The baby's coming, the baby's coming!" Sven yelled in a panic.

A doctor then trotted out with two nurses by his side.

"No problem. Nurses, get this mare to the maternity ward!" the doctor yelled and the two nurses escorted Colette onto a hospital bed and they rolled the bed into a room.

Sven was then escorted into the same room as her. A few minutes later, the others sat in the waiting room, looking anxious and excited.

"

How do you think she's doing?" Elizabeth asked in a nervous voice.

"Hey, guys, we came as soon as we heard!" Autumn called as she galloped into the waiting room alongside Jocelyn.

Jordan then got up and gave Jocelyn a high hoof. Before one of them could answer, they heard Colette screaming near them and they all gave faces of surprise. The doors opened and the doctor from earlier came walking in. Olga and Annabel galloped up to him.

"Is she alright?" Olga asked and the doctor gave a small chuckle.

"Colette has just given birth to a healthy filly and they are doing very well." the doctor said and everypony gasped in happiness.


	2. A Wonderful Friendship

**A Wonderful Friendship**

Colette sat up in the hospital bed as her daughter was being handed to her by one of the nurses. She was wrapped in a pink blanket. Colette and Sven stared down at her and started to cry with tears of joy. After a few minutes, their daughter opened her eyes and she had dark blue eyes just like Sven's and she had his hair colour as well. She had Colette's body colour.

"Isn't she just precious?" Colette said in delight and she gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

"What should we name her?" Sven asked tickling their daughter and she giggled a little.

"I think we should name her after my middle name," Colette said happily. "My middle name is Eloise."

Sven thought for a moment then nodded and gave her a kiss.

"Eloise it is!" Sven said with excitement and he tickled their daughter again and she giggled even harder.

"Which one is it? Is that one?" Thaddeus asked in excitement, pointing at every foal that was there.

"No, it's that one." Madeleine said pointing to a filly that had a light blue body, yellow hair and violet eyes that was sitting in the middle.

"How do you know?" Jordan said, scruffing his daughter Lulu Belle's mane as she was asleep in her carrier.

"You mean the one that was just born some minutes ago. She's right there in the middle." a nurse said in an uninterested voice.

Everypony turned to the filly and all said "Awww" with Madeleine jumping and giggling with delight.

"She's just so cute!" Annabel said in excitement.

"She looks so much like her mother." Olga said in delight and she felt like she was going to cry with tears of joy.

"She's got her father's eye and mane colour." Magnus said as he wiped a tear from his left eye.

"Got an arrival within the hour. The father is somepony named Ivar, do you know him?" another nurse asked in a much cheery voice.

"Oh I know him! He's somepony I've known for years. I wonder which foal is his. I never knew he had a marefriend." Annamarie said in excitement.

"Oh, oh, she's right there." Ivar said as he walked in and pointed to the filly next to Colette and Sven's.

Everypony turned to the unicorn filly that had a mint green body and had a dark blue and white mane. She also had light pink eyes.

"Ivar!" Annamarie squealed then galloped up to him and gave him a hug.

"I named my daughter Lily because she looks like her grandmother who is also called Lily. I just wish her mother was here to see her." Ivar said in a delighted voice before it turned into a sad one.

Everypony went silent for a moment and they looked at each other in question and sadness.

"Where is her mother?" Magnus asked in worry.

"I have no idea, I came to go see her and she was just gone, I think she just abandoned our little Lily," Ivar said in a low voice and he gave a sad sigh. "Well, I wouldn't mind raising her on my own, I'll be just fine."

He then sat down on a chair and lowered his head and sighed. After a while, Colette and Eloise were allowed out of the hospital and everypony adored Eloise so much. When Colette or Sven had to go out, Annabel or Olga would go and take care of her alongside the other ponies' foals including Ivar's if he felt like it.

As Eloise, Lulu Belle, Lily, Miracle and Mandarin grew up, they joined the Cutie Mark Searchers and had decided to be best friends forever. They had been friends ever since they were in diapers and only had a few fights but made up very easy.

The friends were bullied just for being blank flanks just like what Elizabeth, Autumn and Dahlia had ever since primary school but they ignored them or stood up to them no matter what.

"What should we try next for our cutie marks?" five year old Lulu Belle asked, looking at her best friends.

"How about we try cooking?" Mandarin yelled and he flipped his orange hair out of his face.

He turned to Lily then turned away with a blush.

"We've already tried that and we almost burnt down your mum's kitchen." Lily said and she crossed her forelegs.

"Let's try cricket." Miracle said with confidence in her voice.

"Oh, but I don't want to get myself dirty." Eloise said as she was checking her hair in the mirror.

"No problem, Eloise, you can be the batsponies and Mandarin and I can be the fielders." Lily said and Mandarin blushed again.

"No, unicorns should do the batting since it's easy to hit the ball with the cricket bat with magic, while the non-unicorns do the fielding." Lulu Belle said and she hit the floor with one of her hooves.

The other friends agreed and walked out the door of their club room which was actually a bedroom that they all shared except Lily because she lived with her father not too far from the castle. The five friends went to get their cricket equipment then ran out onto the field.

"Good luck, guys!" Miracle yelled then she laughed and put on her cricket helmet.

"We'll see who will win!" Lulu Belle yelled back and she put on a cap and a glove.

The game got started with Lily batting first and she used her magic to levitate the bat. Mandarin bowled the ball then he looked at her and got distracted by her light pink eyes, Lily didn't have enough time to swing the bat and the ball hit the top of her helmet.

"Ow! Mandarin, what gives?" Lily asked in an annoyed voice and she took off her helmet and rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, I don't know what just happened there." Mandarin said nervously and he rubbed the ground a little with his hoof.

"I'll throw it this time." Lulu Belle galloped over to pick up the ball with one of her wings.

Lulu Belle then bowled the ball to Lily, Lily then swung the bat with her magic but it missed the ball and it hit Mandarin who was just standing near her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mandarin." Lily said apologetically and she dropped the bat.

"I'm fine, Lily." Mandarin replied and he rubbed his head.

The five foals went home with sore heads and legs. Cricket certainly didn't work out very well for them.

"What do we do now?" Eloise said and she winced from the pain in one of her back legs.

"Well, we go home and rest, cricket was way too exhausting and painful." Miracle said as she had an ice pack on her head.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Lily asked as she also had an ice pack on her head.

"We could try skateboarding." Lulu Belle said in excitement.

"Oh, there's my house, see you guys at school tomorrow!" Lily yelled and she used her magic to keep the ice pack on her head and she galloped into her house.

Mandarin stared back at her and he then imagine that he and Lily were on a romantic trip around the world. He sighed softly until he heard somepony calling his name.

"Mandarin, are you alright?" Eloise asked and he shook his head and the fantasy went away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," Mandarin replied and he rubbed his eyes. "I'm just a little tired is all."

"Race you guys to the castle!" Miracle squealed and she galloped off.

"Hey no fair, you started early!" Lulu Belle yelled and she went after all.

"Wait up for us!" Mandarin and Eloise said at the same time and they galloped after their friends on the way home.


	3. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later**

Four years later in September

The Cutie Mark Searchers stood in the middle of the playground, ready to start their sixth year of primary school.

"I heard you all got your cutie marks." Miracle said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I got mine. I got it when I was helping my dad plant some lily flowers in the garden." Lily said in excitement and showed that her cutie mark was a lily. She was also wearing a lily in her mane and she grinned.

"I got my cutie mark when I was making pearl necklaces in an jewellery making school in a different town." Lulu Belle said and her cutie mark was a pearl necklace. She was also wearing a pearl necklace around her neck.

"I got mine when I was helping my mum make some pies. I decided to make mandarin orange pies and this cutie mark appeared," Mandarin said happily and he turned around to show off his cutie mark which was a mandarin orange. "Who wants mandarin orange pies?"

He opened his saddlebag and pulled out a box and opened it. Inside it were pies for all five of them and they all took one each. They each took a bite and gave sounds of satisfaction.

"These are delicious, you should do a bake sale at some point for the school. You'll get lots of bits." Lily said and she was about to take another bite but she accidentally dropped her pie onto the ground.

She gasped with shock and she looked at the pie sadly.

"Here, Tiger Lily, you can have mine." Mandarin said in a shaky voice and Lily used her magic to take the pie.

"Tiger Lily...?" Miracle asked in confusion.

"It's a nickname I gave her a few weeks ago after we watched a movie at our castle about a magical pony that never grew up and he takes a mare and her brothers there but they decide to stay at their home instead." Mandarin said happily.

"I was nicknamed after that princess that didn't have any lines but she was a nice character." Lily said blushing a little and she took a bite of her pie.

"Anyway, I got my cutie mark when I was having a magic duel with my father." Eloise said in excitement and she did a slow turn to show that her cutie mark was four purple stars.

Miracle then gave a sigh of defeat.

"Guess I'm the only one out of all of us who doesn't have a cutie mark," said the light pink filly with a white mane with light blue stripes. "Does this mean that I'm no longer wanted here?"

"Don't be silly, Miracle, we would never kick you out." Lulu Belle reassured her and patted her on the back.

"You've been our best friend since we were in diapers, we would never do anything like that." Eloise said and she gave her best friend a tight hug.

"I can't wait for our sixth year of primary school to start in a few minutes!" Lulu Belle said in excitement and she managed to hold her squeal of delight.

So like her mother Annabel when she got excited. The bell then rang a few minutes later and the friends lined up with the class that they were supposed to be in. Miracle then noticed the bullies Ruby and Sapphire standing not too far from them. She sighed in anger, she knew that they were now just going to make fun of her for not having her cutie mark.

"Alright, the pupils in P6 (meaning the sixth year in primary school from where I'm from), follow me to your class." said a unicorn mare with a yellow body who had her red mane in a formal fashion.

All the pupils followed the teacher to a classroom that was on the top floor and they went through the second door. The teacher then sorted out everypony into their seats and they all sat down.

"Hello, class, my name is Miss Hibiscus and I will be your teacher for only this year," the teacher said and she wrote her name on the whiteboard with a marker. "I remember seeing all you since the time you've been in this school. Let's start with some maths, shall we?"

Every one of the schoolponies except Lulu Belle groaned.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to do some questions!" Lulu Belle said in delight.

"Now colts and fillies, what is one hundred minus fifty?" Miss Hibiscus said as she wrote the sum on the whiteboard. Miracle put her hoof up, desperate to answer the question. "Yes, Miracle?"

"Hey, blank flank, you still don't have your cutie mark like everypony else in the class!" Sapphire yelled from the back of the class and everypony else except Lily, Mandarin, Lulu Belle, Eloise and Miss Hibiscus laughed.

Miracle then put her hoof down and covered her face on the desk with her forelegs. Lulu Belle growled in anger, stomped up to Sapphire and slapped her in the face!

"How dare you insult my best friend like that?!" Lulu Belle yelled and she pushed Sapphire against the wall.

"Well, she shouldn't be your friend since you have your cutie mark and she doesn't." Sapphire said as Lulu Belle's hoof was against her throat.

"That's not true, she's still our friend." Lily said and she walked up to Miracle to rub her back with her hoof until she calmed down.

"That's enough! Sapphire, Lulu Belle!" Miss Hibiscus yelled and she stomped one of her hooves on her desk. "You two, come to the principal's office after school while everypony else gets to go home."

Lulu Belle let go of Sapphire and the two walked back to their seats. Lily also went back to her seat after calming down Miracle. Miracle was then asked the question again and she answered fifty.

Miss Hibiscus said that it was the right answer and gave her a sticker.

"Teacher's pet as always..." Ruby muttered to herself and Lulu Belle growled at her but Ruby just stuck her tongue.

After school happened and Lulu Belle, Sapphire and Miracle were sent to the principal's office along with their parents while Eloise, Mandarin and Lily were standing outside the school, waiting for Lulu Belle and Miracle.

"Your daughter has a behaviour issue." Sapphire's mother said to Annabel and Jordan who looked at her in anger.

"No, it's your daughter and her friend who has it, she was insulting our daughter about not having her cutie mark." Annamarie argued back and Jordan managed to calm her down.

"Lulu Belle was only defending her." Magnus said and turned to Miracle who had a sad look on her face.

Lulu Belle was sitting outside the office while the conversation was going on. She had no idea what was making her snap like that everytime Miracle or the others were being made fun of. She was only defending her best friend.

The door opened and Sapphire and her mother walked out. Sapphire turned to Lulu Belle and stuck out her tongue and making the shape of an L on her head. Lulu Belle felt anger rise in her but she then calmed down. Miracle walked out slowly with Annamarie and Magnus by her side. She looked at her with sad eyes then looked away.

"I'll be hanging around with the others and Lulu Belle anyway, so we'll see you at home." Miracle said with pleading eyes.

"Alright, our little miracle, we'll see you at home." Magnus said as he scruffed her mane and kissed her on the head.

"Daddy, you and Mum don't have to call me your little miracle all the time." Miracle said blushing a little.

"But you are our little miracle, we couldn't really have foals like Mandarin's parents and you came into our world when we fou- adopted you." Annamarie said and the couple walked out of the front doors.

Annabel and Jordan walked out of the principal's office and stared down at Lulu Belle who gave them a sad look.

"I'll go talk to her, you just go home." Jordan said and Annabel nodded then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Lulu Belle gave a slight disgusted look.

"You're lucky that she didn't kick you out of this school, she just gave you a warning," Jordan said calmly and Lulu Belle started to cry a little.

"Sweetie, this is the fifth complaint that we've received from this school, we let the other ones slide but this was worse than the time you threw food at Sapphire and Ruby in the canteen."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I don't know what is wrong with me everytime Sapphire or Ruby hurt my friends." Lulu Belle said with a wobbly voice.

"It's probably because you hate seeing your friends being hurt that you want the bullies to be hurt," Jordan said rubbing her back with his hoof.

"Now on a happier note, you go off and play with your friends." He pushed her a little and she galloped off to the school fence to the others.

Miracle then walked up to her and hugged her.

"I thought you went crazy back there but thanks for standing up for me." Miracle said and Lulu Belle sniffed a little.

"Aww thanks, Miracle." Lulu Belle said in a emotional voice.

"I have an idea! Why don't we go down to my mum's bakery? A nice delicious baked treat always makes me feel better when I'm down." Mandarin said happily.

When Lulu Belle saw Jordan, she trotted up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Can I go to Valentina's bakery with my friends, Daddy?" Lulu Belle asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can, you can go when you want to and you're turning ten in two months and twenty four days." Jordan said scruffing her mane.

The five friends walked to Valentina's bakery and they sat down at one of the window seats.

"Hey, Eloise!" a mare's voice called and Eloise recognised it straight away.

"Hey, Elizabeth, my big sister!" Eloise squealed then she got out of her seat and hugged her twenty three year old sister.

She then stepped back and gasped in surprise.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, Eloise, I'm with foal. I have one more month and you'll be having a niece or nephew," Elizabeth said happily.

"Dahlia and Autumn are also having foals except Dahlia is having twins, two colts." Miracle then gasped in surprise. "I'm going to have two nephews?" Miracle squealed in delight.


	4. A Shocking Surprise

**A Shocking Surprise**

"I can't believe I'm getting two nephews." Miracle said in excitement.

"Mandarin, can you come and help me make some cakes and other baked goods in the kitchen?" Valentina called from the kitchen while levitating a mixing bowl with her magic.

"No problem, Mum, can Lily help out?" Mandarin called back.

Lily then gave a slight blush and Eloise, Lulu Belle and Miracle giggled a little.

"Of course she can, does she know how to cook or bake?" Valentina replied with a grin and she winked to Mandarin who blushed.

"Sure I do, Miss Valentina, I help my dad make breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert all the time." Lily replied excitedly then she got up and she and Mandarin walked into the kitchen.

"Are you thinking what I think I know what's going between them?" Eloise whispered giggling.

Lulu Belle and Miracle nodded really fast then giggled as well.

"Should we set them up on a date or something? It will be so romantic." Lulu Belle said dreamily and she batted her eyelashes.

"We don't need to because they know that they are made for one another. Why do you think they blush everytime they are around each other?" Miracle said with confidence.

"Alright, Mandarin and Lily, let's make some cherry pies for Ivar and Annamarie. They ordered them just a minute ago and should be here in a few minutes." Valentina said smiling at both of them.

Lily got out the mixing bowl with her magic and a cookbook that had all kinds of delicious pies.

"What page would the cherry pie recipe be at, Miss Valentina?" Lily asked as she set the mixing bowl and cookbook on a kitchen counter.

"That should be page ten, Lily." Valentina replied as she got the ingredients ready.

Lily turned to page ten and found the recipe. The three got cooking with Mandarin mixing the ingredients, Lily handing the ingredients out and Valentina was keeping watch and helping them out. When they got the pie put into the oven, Lily and Mandarin went to the counter when they heard the bell ring when the door opened. Ivar and Annamarie walked in and they smiled at the filly and colt.

"Hi, Mummy!" Miracle yelled and waved at her mother.

Annamarie waved back at her smiling daughter.

"I see you are helping Mandarin and Valentina out in the kitchen today, Lily." Ivar said smiling at her.

"You know, you should work here from now on. We can own this store together with Mum." Mandarin said smiling at her.

"Us... running a bakery... together?" Lily said nervously and she blushed. "I was going to work at the flower shop alongside Miracle's sister Dahlia."

Mandarin was about to say something when Lulu Belle, Eloise and Miracle started giggling and he instantly turned to them and they stopped giggling and tried to look like they weren't doing anything.

"That's okay, I understand. Would've been nice though." Mandarin said in a defeated voice.

After some minutes, Valentina took out the cherry pie from the oven and levitated the pie gently into a box and closed it carefully. Lily then used her magic to carry the box over to Ivar and set it gently on the counter.

"Thank you, Lily, I'll see you at home, okay? Remember to be home at around seven so you can have your dinner." Ivar said and Annamarie used her magic to put the box into Ivar's saddlebag.

"No problem, Dad, I'll be home on time for dinner." Lily said smiling.

Ivar scruffed her blue and white mane then walked out of the door along with Annamarie. When it came close to seven, the five friends walked to Lily's house.

"Do you have to be back at seven, Tiger Lily?" Mandarin asked in defeat and he hung his head in sadness.

"I have to because my dad does worry about me. I've never been in trouble with him before and I really don't want to ever." Lily said in sadness and she sighed a little.

The friends got to her house and before she walked through the door, she waved to her friends and they waved back. Mandarin gave a shy wave and Lily smiled a little then blushed. She walked in and she could hear Ivar shouting at somepony.

"I told you to never come here. You were never there for the first nine years of her life!" Ivar yelled and he sounded extremely angry.

Who was he talking to? Her mum? If it was her mum, Ivar never really talked about her.

"I do regret leaving the hospital that day but it was because I didn't feel ready to be a mum." a mare's voice was heard.

Lily was about to walk upstairs when one of the steps creaked. The arguing stopped and the living room door opened and she saw her dad and a mare that had a light purple body, white hair and gold eyes.

"Oh Lily, you're home, we'll get dinner started in a little." Ivar said and Lily nodded and went up a few steps of the stairs.

"Are you not going to say hello to me?" her mum said.

"Oh hey..." Lily said in a sassy voice.

"Don't you speak to me like that, young lady." her mum said in a stern voice.

"Why can't I? You're no mum of mine!" Lily yelled and she galloped up the stairs, went to her bedroom and slammed the door that a painting fell from the wall.

"So, Mandarin, what is this between you and Lily?" Eloise said in a joking voice and she giggled.

Mandarin thought of Lily for a moment before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on between us." Mandarin said nervously and he tried not to laugh.

"How long has this been going on?" Lulu Belle said in a teasing voice.

"Since we were three or four years old. I mean-" Mandarin said really fast. "It's just a schoolcolt crush, okay?"

Eloise, Lulu Belle and Miracle then laughed and Mandarin also laughed and they still did until they got back to the castle.

The next day at school, the five friends sat at their desks, looking happy except Lily who was sitting alone at her desk with her head down.

"Good morning, class," Miss Hibiscus said happily and the class yelled good morning as well except Lily who said it quietly. "Does everypony have their homework with them?" Eloise, Lulu Belle, Mandarin, Miracle, Sapphire, Ruby and the other classmates all handed in their homework to Miss Hibiscus at her desk. "Lily, don't you have your homework with you?"

She shook her head and she heard Ruby and Sapphire snickering near her and Lulu Belle growled under her breath.

"Is something the matter, Lily? Did something happen at home?" Miracle asked in concern and Lily again shook her head.

"If there is something bothering you, you just come and talk to me, okay?" Miss Hibiscus said in a concerned and calm voice.

Lily nodded and gave a small smile.

Lunchtime had happened and Lily didn't sit with her friends like she usually did, she just sat in the dark corner of a wall. Eloise, Lulu Belle, Mandarin and Miracle looked at her with concern.

"I'll go talk to her, you guys wait here." Mandarin said with confidence and the others nodded.

Sapphire and Ruby had come up to Lily and they were laughing at her and she looked at them with tears in her light pink eyes. Mandarin galloped up to them and pushed them out of the way.

"Leave her alone, she's upset, don't make it any worse." Mandarin said in an angry voice and the two bullies then walked away.

"Thank you." Lily said in a wobbly voice and she wiped a tear from her right eye.

Mandarin then sat beside her and wrapped his foreleg around her shoulders.

"What's been making you sad lately?" Mandarin asked softly and she then looked at him.

Lily gave a small sad sigh.

"My mum that I never knew, came to my house and I grew angry with her because she was never there for me and I told her that she was no mum of mine." Lily said and she then started to sobbing and buried her face into Mandarin's chest.

Mandarin hugged her close as she cried her eyes out.


	5. Lost

**Lost**

"You're right to be mad. I wouldn't be if my mum wasn't around because, I'm adopted, but I would be mad if she left the family." Mandarin said and he opened his mouth to sing a song to calm Lily down:

"Hush little Lily, please don't be crying

I'm gonna make you all better

And if that doesn't seem to help

I'm going to keep you safe and sound."

Lily then stopped crying and she looked at him with happiness and gave him a tight hug.

"That was beautiful, Mandarin." Lily said and she sniffed a little then wiped one of her eyes with her hoof.

"I had to cheer you up, I just hate seeing you looking so sad," Mandarin said, stroking her mane. "Come on, let's go to the others now."

They both stood up and galloped to the others who were sitting on a grass hill with a cherry blossom tree.

"I see you are feeling much better, Lily, why were you sad?" Lulu Belle said with cheer.

"My mum came to my house last night and we got to a rough start and we argued and that was it," Lily said in a cheered up voice. "It will take some time for me to forgive her for not being there for all my life but right now I'm still very mad at her."

When it came to six o'clock, the five friends decided to go to the forest for some exploring. They were warned not to go in there a few times but since they seemed independent to be on their own, they were allowed to go there, just as long as they knew the way home.

"Wow, this forest is so big." Lulu Belle said in surprise.

"I wonder if anypony has ever been here before." Lily responded in wonder.

Miracle then stood still as she looked at the tall trees with worry.

"Are you sure, guys? It seems dangerous to go in." Miracle said and she cowered in fear.

"Come on, Miracle! We're just going to the lake where my parents had their first date together." Eloise said smiling and jumping about.

Miracle shrugged the bad feeling away and the friends walked into the forest.

"Guys, remember that I have to be home at seven even though I don't really want to go home and see my mum that was never there for all my life." Lily said with concern and anger.

"We will get you home on time, we're only going to sit at the lake for thirty minutes then we will go home just in time for dinner." Mandarin reassured her and he patted her on the back with one of his hooves then used the same one to get his orange hair out of his face.

They arrived at the lake and Eloise sighed dreamily.

"I would love to have a date with a colt here. That way, I could tell my foals and my grandfoals about it and should probably do the same." Eloise said sighing.

Lily looked at Mandarin from the corner of her eye and he did the same with his eye and they both blushed and smiled.

"It is a beautiful lake to have a picnic or to go and think." Lily said cheerfully.

After thirty minutes, the friends were walking home until they had a feeling that something was not right.

"Umm... guys, which is the way home?" Miracle asked in worry and she looked all around her.

"I thought it was this way." Lulu Belle said, looking around in confusion.

"If I don't get home, my mum will yell at me, I'll be in trouble with my dad and I'll miss helping make dinner." Lily said in a panic.

"I knew going here would be a terrible idea." Mandarin said in disappointment.

"Oh no, we are lost!" Eloise yelled and the other four friends covered their ears.

At seven, Ivar was sitting in the living room, staring at his ex-mare, Lyla with anger in his look.

"Where is Lily?" Lyla asked with anger and worry in her voice.

"She should be home by now. I hope nothing terrible happened like she is being held hostage by changelings or any other mythical creatures," Ivar said with concern. "I'm just going over to my friends to see if she might be there, having a sleepover with her best friends."

"Where is Eloise?" Sven asked his friends that were in the room.

"Where is our little miracle?" Magnus asked in concern.

"Where is Mandarin and Lulu Belle?" Hugo and Jordan said at the same time.

"I hope they didn't get foalnapped by some creeper or by some changelings or sirens," Colette said in worry and Jordan patted her on the back. "I hope nothing happened to them like what happened to me eleven years ago."

"Everypony, have you seen my daughter?" Ivar asked as he galloped into the castle.

"No, we haven't seen her or any of our foals. We only saw them this morning when they went to school." Annamarie said in worry and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Let's get to the police station and report them missing and hope they get found." Ivar said and the others all nodded and they galloped out of the castle.

It started to get dark and the five friends started to get scared and worried especially Lily because she was scared of the dark which was why she kept a nightlight on at night because she was afraid of night terrors. Eloise suddenly give a yelp of surprise and pain and the others turned to her.

"My hair is stuck on a branch!" Eloise squealed in pain and she managed to get her hair off the branch.

The others sighed in annoyance. They walked further and they saw a house in the middle of the forest. Who lived there? Was it safe? Would they accept five lost foals who had no idea how to get home? Lulu Belle trotted up to the door and knocked on it slowly. They heard footsteps and the door opened slowly. A pegasus mare with a light pink mane and tail, a light blue body and a yellow wrapped sweet cutie mark, stood outside the door and looked at them in surprise.

"What can I do for you, little ones?" the mare asked and Lily cleared her throat quietly.

"Excuse me, miss, we have lost our way home and wondered if we can stay here until we figure out the way home." Lulu Belle said and she looked down at the ground.

"Of course, dearies, come on in," the pegasus walked to the side and the five friends walked in and looked around and the house looked really beautiful. "Would you like some food?"

The foals nodded and the mare walked into the kitchen. They heard hoofsteps and they turned to see who it was and they looked at them in shock and fear.

"Mum, why did you let them in? I told you not to!" Ruby yelled in anger then she looked at them with a glare and walked upstairs.

This was Ruby's home? So she wasn't a rich filly after all. What would Sapphire have to say about that?

"Yeah, Mum, we don't like them at all!" Sapphire's voice was heard and she gave them the same look as Ruby did. They were sisters?


	6. Some Bad News

**Some Bad News**

"What are you five doing here?" Sapphire said in a rude tone and she put a hoof on her hip. The five friends looked at each other in surprise.

"We got lost on the way home and we're staying until we figure out how to get back to our hometown." Miracle said in a scared voice.

"How could you have gotten lost? You just follow a path and find out if it does take you home, obviously." Ruby said and she rolled her dark red eyes.

"How did we get lost when all we wanted to do was go to the lake and then we forget where the path was?" Lulu Belle said and she put a hoof to her forehead and sighed in annoyance.

"What if the path was changed by some changelings or any other mythical creature?" Lily asked in fear.

"That's the most stupid reason to get lost on the way home." Sapphire replied in an annoyed voice and she rolled her cyan coloured eyes.

"Yeah, everypony knows that changelings aren't around here." Ruby said with a hoof on her hip and she whipped her mane from her face. The two then walked away into another room and the five friends looked at them in anger.

"Guys, I kinda have a bad feeling about this place. You know like in those scary movies where if you get stuck in a place in a forest, you will probably be stuck there forever." Miracle said, looking around in fear.

"Miracle, that was just a movie, nothing bad is going to happen to us. We will get home safe and sound and be with our families again." Eloise reassured her and patted her gently on the back.

"Your food is ready!" the pegasus from earlier, called from the kitchen and the friends trotted into the kitchen and sat at a long dining table.

The pegasus handed them salads, a few muffins with delicious white icing and rainbow sprinkles and glasses of carrot juice. The friends' mouths watered and Mandarin was the one eating first really fast, like he hadn't eaten something in a long time. The other friends then ate as well and it didn't take them long for them to finish.

"That was delicious!" Lulu Belle said in delight and she clopped her hooves together.

"Glad you thought so." the pegasus mare smiled at them then collected their plates and glasses, one at a time.

"I'll help out." Eloise said and she levitated the plates and glasses into the dishwasher. The pegasus nodded her thanks.

"How did you five notice our home?" the pegasus asked as she set the dishwasher.

"We just wanted to go to a lake where my mum and dad had their first date, we stayed there for thirty minutes and then we forgot where the path was and we just found your home and had to stay here to beware dangerous creatures." Eloise said and the other four just nodded their heads.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need to." the pegasus said smiling at them then she walked out of the room.

"See, Miracle, it's not so bad." Lily said giving her a reassuring look.

"I know that it looks like a nice place but I still have a bad feeling about it." Miracle said and she traced a shape on the table with her hoof.

"I wonder where my little sister is." Dahlia asked as she was sorting out flowers in the flower shop she owned.

"Should we go and find evidence to know what had happened to them?" Autumn asked as she sat on one of the chairs.

"We should wait until we have our foals because you need to be careful when you are with foal." Elizabeth said as she patted Autumn on the back.

"That is a month away, if they were foalnapped then they will probably be dead by now." Dahlia said in worry and she almost dropped a flower from her hooves.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that they are fine, they are nine years old and are very independent." Autumn said with some worry in her voice.

"Hey, Dahlia, I need some daisies for a friend." fifteen year old Madeleine walked into the shop alongside her younger brother Thaddeus who was thirteen years old.

"No problem, Maddie, Autumn, can you get them for me please?" Dahlia said as she let out a deep breath then sat down, looking pretty tired. Autumn nodded and walked to where the flowers were behind the counter.

"Hey, Maddie, I just noticed that you have a cutie mark." Elizabeth said and she pointed to Madeleine's cutie mark which was of a pink pacifier and a milk bottle.

"Oh yes, I got it a few weeks ago when I decided to work part time at the orphanage. I fed some of the orphans and put them to sleep and this cutie mark appeared." Madeleine said with pride and she gave a wide grin.

"I got my cutie mark as well. I got it last week when I made a beautiful card for my marefriend at school in art class." Thaddeus said with a smile and he turned around to show that his cutie mark was a reddish pink heart.

"I'm very proud of you two. How is school by the way?" Dahlia said as Autumn handed her the flowers and she gave them to Madeleine.

"It's been really good and I can't wait for the winter break because I've been getting so much homework. I also hope Lily, Lulu Belle, Eloise, Mandarin and Miracle will be home safe." Madeleine said smiling then she and Thaddeus walked out the door. Autumn then sighed in sadness. Elizabeth and Dahlia gave her questionable looks.

"I just hope our husbands will be back in time to see the children that they have created." Autumn said, rubbing her rounded stomach. Dahlia and Elizabeth nodded and before one of them could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

Dahlia walked over to the door and she saw a stallion wearing a camouflage hat and when she opened the door, he took off his hat with magic and he held it to his chest and gave a sad look.

"Miss Dahlia, Elizabeth and Autumn, I have some bad news," the stallion said in a sad voice.

Dahlia was prepared for what she was going to hear.


	7. Miracle's Suspicions Come to Life

**Miracle's Suspicions Come to Life**

"What is the news, sir?" Dahlia asked in a worried voice. Was it what she thought it was going to be?

The stallion then gave a deep sigh.

"I'm afraid that your husbands have gone missing in Afghanisteed and we don't know what happened to them," the stallion said in a sad voice and he looked at her sadly. "I'm very sorry."

He then put his camouflage hat back on his head and walked away slowly. Dahlia closed the door slowly and gave a sad sigh.

"Who was it, Dahlia?" Autumn asked, her face had a look of question and worry.

"I'm afraid that I was told that our husbands have gone missing in Afghanisteed and they aren't sure if they are dead or not." Dahlia said in a sad voice and she hung her head.

"What?!" Autumn and Elizabeth said at the same time in horror.

"But maybe they are still alive and they'll try and get back here and will get to see the children that we are giving them." Dahlia said in a calm voice but it didn't help Elizabeth as she started crying really hard and Autumn tried to calm her down.

"Don't stress yourself, Elizabeth, it's not good for the foal." Dahlia said in concern and the three friends sat down on the seats.

Madeleine and Thaddeus sat in the castle with their homework on the dining table, filled with homework books, pencils, pens, felt tips and lots more stuff that was for school.

"Can I borrow your pen? Mine has just run out." Thaddeus said and he threw his black pen into the bin near them.

Madeleine nodded and gave her brother her blue writing pen. After an hour of pen writing, no talking and annoyed sighs, the siblings packed their homework away into their saddlebags and set them in one of the cupboards that was near the dining table.

"Want to take a walk in the forest? We've been there so many times and we always found our way home." Thaddeus said with pleading grey eyes.

"Alright, we will but don't be surprised if Mum and Dad get mad at us because you know, Eloise, Lily, Lulu Belle, Mandarin and Miracle have disappeared. Some disappearances happen in a forest." Madeleine said and the two got up and walked out of the front door.

The siblings walked towards the forest and looked around.

"Do you think they went through here and just got foalnapped?" Thaddeus asked in worry.

"It's possible, they were allowed to go through here after they proved that they were very independent and might've gotten lost." Madeleine replied, looking around all around her and she got her black hair out of her face with her magic.

As they continued walking, Thaddeus stepped on something and he lifted his hoof to see what he had stepped on. It was a blue ribbon! Did they know anypony that wore a blue ribbon? Thaddeus' marefriend Clover always wore a ribbon except it was a lavender pink colour. Madeleine levitated the ribbon with her magic and inspected it and she shrugged one of her shoulders.

"Let's bring this home and see if anypony knows who's ribbon it is." Madeleine put the ribbon into her saddlebag.

"Wait, what is that?" Thaddeus asked, pointing to his left with his right front hoof.

"It looks like a cabin of some sort," Madeleine said, scratching her head with her hoof. "Let's go and check it out, maybe the Cutie Mark Searchers are in there."

They walked over to the cabin and took deep breaths.

"Let's just hope that they are here and they can be home, safe and sound." Thaddeus said with a little confidence in his voice.

They walked up the small steps and Madeleine knocked on the door. It took a while before a pegasus mare answered the door.

"Hello, miss, do you have five foals here?" Thaddeus asked and the mare looked at them in confusion.

"Um... no, I don't have any five foals here. It's just me and my two daughters." the mare replied.

"Oh, okay, sorry for bothering you." Madeleine said and the mare closed the door.

The siblings sighed in defeat and walked slowly home.

Madeleine and Thaddeus walked into the castle and went to where all the concerned parents were. She levitated the blue ribbon from her saddle bag and set in the middle of the table. The parents looked at it for a moment before Valentina and Jordan scrambled to grab the ribbon and as soon as they looked at it, Valentina started to cry and Jordan wrapped his forelegs around her and held her close.

"What is it, Valentina?" Thaddeus asked in concern.

"It's our daughter Lulu Belle's ribbon, I gave it to her, a few weeks after she was born. It's something she has always cherished." Valentina said in a choked and wobbly voice then she held the ribbon to her heart and cried harder.

"Miss Caramel, who was that at the door?" Lily asked with pleading light pink eyes.

Caramel took a deep breath then looked at her.

"It was just two teenagers just asking for directions to a town, that's all." Caramel said smiling at the filly then she walked off to the living room.

Lily then got a bad feeling rush through her but she shrugged it off and walked into the room that she and the others except Ruby and Sapphire were sharing.

The next morning, Caramel's only son and the oldest child of eleven years old, Blackstone, came into the house after spending the night at a friend's house in town. He was a unicorn with a white body, black mane and tail and light blue eyes. He had no cutie mark. It was breakfast time when he came in and as soon as he did, Lulu Belle just stared at him in wonder and widened her green eyes and she started to twirl her brown hair with her hoof a little. Three of her friends looked at her in confusion while Sapphire and Ruby looked at her with glares.

"Good morning, Blackstone, how was it at your friend Clover's house?" Caramel asked as Eloise helped her with serving breakfast.

"It was good, Mum." Blackstone said and he looked at the Cutie Mark Searchers in question.

"Oh, I forgot, Blackstone, this is Eloise, Lulu Belle, Lily, Mandarin and Miracle, they are five foals that got lost in the forest and they are staying until they can figure out how to get home." Caramel explained and she looked at the five friends.

She then sat down beside Eloise who was sitting beside Lulu Belle.

"Nice to meet you all." Blackstone said shyly and he sat down beside Ruby who just smiled at him.

As everypony else was eating, Lulu Belle just stared at him for a moment before some of her food. The other four friends looked at each other and asked each other with the motion of their eyes.

What is up with her? Miracle asked with the motion of her dark pink eyes.

I've never seen her like this. Eloise replied with the motion of her dark blue eyes.

"Can I talk to you five for a moment?" Blackstone said as he went to the room where the Cutie Mark Searchers slept.

"Sure..." Lulu Belle said shyly and she drew circles on the ground with her hoof.

Blackstone looked behind him and checked the hallway before he closed the door slowly.

"I want to tell you that I will take you back to your home." Blackstone whispered in a serious voice and he looked scared.

At night time, Blackstone and the Cutie Mark Searchers, tiptoed down the stairs and when they were about to go out the door, the lights came on and they all turned to see Caramel, standing there with a hoof on her hip.

"Not so fast, you six, you're not going anywhere." Caramel said in a scary voice that made them shiver except Lulu Belle.

"Oh yeah," Lulu Belle said in a confident voice and she stood in front of Caramel. "Who's going to stop us?"

She gave a brave look but it didn't scared Caramel and she knocked Lulu Belle flying until she hit the wall.

"Lulu Belle!" Miracle, Eloise and Lily squealed as they saw their best friend knock into the wall.

"Mum, what is going on? You're scaring me, Sapphire and Ruby." Blackstone said in worry and Sapphire and Ruby were standing in the doorway.

"I'm not your mum, I killed your parents just so I could have you as kids of my own. This is also why I am keeping them five here but I won't kill their parents, at least not yet." Caramel said and she gave a laugh.

All of the foals except Lulu Belle gasped with absolute horror.


	8. Time for Escape

**Time for Escape**

All of the foals gasped in surprise.

"You won't be able to kill my mum, she's one of the most powerful alicorns that our country has ever had!" Eloise said in bravery and Miracle was cowering behind them all in fear.

"Is that so? We'll see about that." Caramel said in a mocking voice and she tapped her hoof two times on the floor and two masked unicorns came out of nowhere and lifted all the foals even Lulu Belle who was still unconscious, Eloise used her magic to hit one of them in the eye and it did and the unicorn groaned in pain, all the foals dropped to the floor, they groaned in pain and rubbed their heads.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Caramel put her hoof to her head. "Can you two stop being so afraid of a little filly?"

The two unicorns apologised and when they looked at the foals, their eyes looked really sad then they lifted the foals again with their magic and levitated them into a room that was dark and cold.

"Now, all of you get some rest." one of the unicorns said and they then slammed the door.

"Should we actually help those poor foals out?" said one of the unicorns who was a mare, in a sad voice then she turned to the other unicorn who was a stallion and worked alongside her.

"I would love to, I really do but Caramel would probably kill us or do a lot of harm to them." the unicorn stallion said in the same voice the mare was.

"I can't believe that she killed our parents!" Ruby screamed and she constantly hit the wall with her front hooves.

"Be careful, Ruby, or you'll get yourself hurt." Blackstone said in concern and he traced a shape on the hard cold ground.

"How are we to get out of here?" Sapphire asked in worry and she looked at Ruby who had an angry look on her face.

"I'm sure we'll get help from somepony soon." Lily said in a sad voice and she looked down at the ground. Mandarin gave her a few pats on the back.

"How soon will that be? We're going to die in here!" Eloise yelled and everypony put their hooves on their ears.

"Calm down, everypony, we'll find a way out of here. We just need to hope for a miracle." Blackstone said calmly and he then sighed in frustration.

"I wish I could perform a miracle since I guess my talent would be that." Miracle said in a sad voice.

As all the foals were sleeping, a quiet knock was heard on the door. Blackstone slowly got up and opened the door slightly and saw the two unicorns from earlier.

"What do you want?" Blackstone asked with some anger and he put a hoof on his hip.

"We're here to just help you out of here and get you back to your families." the masked unicorn mare replied and Blackstone gave her an angry frown.

"Why should we trust you? You didn't help us all those other years." Sapphire said in her usual rude voice, she flipped her cyan blue hair out of her face and gave the unicorns angry cyan blue eyes.

"We couldn't do it because Caramel would be around all the time and we wouldn't have been able to set you free." the unicorn stallion said and his eyes showed concern, sadness and regret.

"That's a really good point but how are we going to get out of here without her noticing?" Lulu Belle asked with a voice of pain and she rubbed her head with one of her hooves.

"We will get you out of here right now, follow us back to your town and we'll get you back safe and sound with your friends." the unicorn mare said and she signalled with her hoof for them to follow them.

Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and they stood up with the other foals doing the same.

"Can you walk alright, Lulu Belle?" Blackstone asked and she nodded but as she tried to stand up, she fell onto her rear.

"I'll carry you." Blackstone used his magic to levitate her and onto his back.

The foals then tiptoed quietly out of the room with the two unicorns walked in front of them and they looked around for any sign of Caramel. The two unicorns then signalled for the foals to stop and they walked a little and looked around. They then signalled for them to continue walking forward and they got to the front door.

"Oh no, the door is locked." the unicorn stallion said in anger and he slammed his hoof on the floor quietly.

"How are we to open a door without a key?" Lily asked with a voice of fear.

Miracle then thought for a moment and remembered an unlocking spell that she was taught by Eloise a few weeks ago. Miracle walked up to the front door, focused on the lock and used her magic until she heard a click. Everypony was amazed especially Eloise.

"You remembered that spell that I told you?" Eloise said in pride and amazement.

Miracle nodded then opened the door and they all trotted out of the room. It felt so good to be outside again except that it was nighttime. They then followed a path and hopefully it would take them home.

"Will they ever come home?" Ivar asked and Lyla put her hoof on his shoulder but he didn't seem to mind it.

"They know how to take care of themselves, I'm sure they are fine." Annabel said in a reassuring voice.

Before Ivar could say anything else, the door slammed open and all the parents turned around to see who it was. Their foals and foals from their school were all standing in front of them except Lulu Belle who was on a unicorn foal's back.

"Mummy!" Eloise, Miracle and Mandarin squealed and they galloped up to their mums and gave them tight hugs.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed and she galloped up to Ivar and hugged him tightly.

She then looked at Lyla and just gave her a nod. Lulu Belle then woke up and asked the unicorn that was holding her to put her down on the ground. She got up steadily then trotted up to Annabel and Jordan and gave them both a hug.

"May I ask, who you two are?" Madeleine asked in surprise.

"Our names are Jade and Langston and we have something to tell Blackstone," the unicorn stallion replied then he and Jade turned to Blackstone who looked at them in confusion. "We're your parents, Blackstone."

Everypony gasped with surprise, even Sapphire and Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Blackstone asked in surprise.

"We couldn't because we were afraid Caramel would overhear us and realise that she didn't actually kill us and she would try and do it again. She kidnapped you when you were two years old and she did the same to Ruby and Sapphire when they were a few months old." Langston explained in a sad voice.

"When we found out that you were gone, we then followed Caramel back to her cabin and we made ourselves some masks and capes so that she wouldn't recognise us and we agreed to work with her just so we could keep an eye on you to make sure you weren't hurt." Jade explained with the same sad voice that Langston had.

"That explains why you always kept an eye on us when we were playing in the woods on weekends." Sapphire said in happiness.

It was the first time anypony noticed that she was speaking happily instead of the mean voice she used each time she was being mean to somepony. Langston and Jade nodded slowly.

"But what happened to our parents?" Ruby asked in a sad voice.

Jade gave a sad sigh and put her hoof on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that your parents didn't survive the fire that happened in your home. They were asleep when it happened but we don't know how they didn't know that there was a fire going on." Jade explained and Ruby then had tears in her eyes and she buried her face into Jade's chest and sobbed.

This was the first time she had ever cried and soon Sapphire started to do the same.

"How would you like to live with me, Jade and Blackstone?" Langston asked and Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other in surprise and nodded.

"We'll see you all tomorrow at school." Blackstone said and he, Jade, Langston, Sapphire and Ruby walked out the door.

Everypony stared at each other until Valentina cleared her throat. She then levitated a blue ribbon in front of Lulu Belle and she gasped with delight. She grabbed it with her hooves and tied it back into her hair. The door slammed open and Caramel stood there, her face in anger.

"Give me back those foals!" she screamed and the room shook a little.

"Let's settle this outside." Colette said with bravery and all the ponies, foals and Caramel walked out onto the street.

When they got outside, the police ponies stood out there and they used their magic and wings to hold Caramel down.

"You're going to be sent to jail and never to be released because you killed a mare and stallion and kidnapped eight foals." a police pony said and they then all disappeared along with her and landed outside the police station.

"That's another bad pony we've gotten rid of." Sven said in happiness.

"Little sisters!" Dahlia and Elizabeth could be heard and Miracle and Eloise galloped over to them and hugged them tightly.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Dahlia said and hugged Miracle tightly.

"Let's all go home now." Elizabeth said and everypony went into their homes.

"Hey Miracle, you've got your cutie mark!" Eloise said and Miracle turned around to see that her cutie mark was a door lock and a key.

She squealed with delight and hugged all her best friends.

A month later

At the hospital, Elizabeth, Dahlia and Autumn went into labour and all their friends and family except Autumn's father Connor who was on a trip to Donraine with his sister Jocelyn, came around to see them.

"I can't wait for my two nephews!" Miracle said in excitement.

After an hour, the doctor came out and told them that all three had just given birth and are doing just fine. Everypony walked in and saw the three holding their foals.

"I named my two colts Hugh and Jacinto after flower names since me and my husband were named after flowers." Dahlia said smiling.

"I named my daughter Bubble." Elizabeth said rocking her daughter.

"I named my daughter Moonlight." Autumn said and she did the same thing that Elizabeth was doing with her daughter.

"I now have a grandchild." Sven said and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I now have two grandchildren." Magnus said and he also wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, we have a surprise for you." Colette said and she opened the doors to reveal three stallions, one was a pegasus, another a unicorn and the other was an earth pony.

"Husbands!" Dahlia, Autumn and Elizabeth said in delight and their husbands walked up to them and gave them hugs and looked down at their foals.

"This is my husband Daredevil." Elizabeth said looking at her pegasus husband with delight.

Daredevil had a red body, black mane and tail and had green eyes. His cutie mark was a flame.

"This is my husband Bromley." Dahlia said looking at her earth pony husband.

Bromley had a light blue body, yellow mane and tail and had red eyes. His cutie mark was of a bunch of flowers.

"You all remember my husband Derek, who I've known since high school." Autumn said smiling at him.

Everypony then came into a group hug.

A month earlier, Blackstone had the courage to ask Lulu Belle to be his marefriend. She happily accepted it and Mandarin did the same to Lily and she gave the same response that Lulu Belle had given. Sapphire and Ruby then later joined the group of friends and stopped their bullying in the school. Since all the friends got their cutie marks, they declared themselves, Cutie Mark Searchers forever!

That's the end of the sequel of the Coltland Chronicles. There will be a third story and I know who will be in it but I haven't thought of a story yet.

See you all on DeviantArt, Facebook, and FiMFiction.


End file.
